Harley Quinn's Nightmare
by XxRingleaderxX
Summary: "It'll be simple" he said. R&R is widely appreciated!
1. Prologue

_"I'd wanted him to come to bed and he was ignoring me, so I tried to get his attention by sitting on his desk. He yelled at me and pushed me off. I brushed myself off and went to massage his shoulders. He turned around and slapped me to the ground. I stayed down for a while, but as soon as I decided to get up he pulled me up by my hair and dragged me to my room. He threw me into the darkness and I smashed into my dresser. I got into my lonely bed and cried. Not because of the pain in my face. Because of how badly he treated me."_

"Good morning, my dear Harley!" Mr. J yelled as my door swung open. I shot up in bed and immediately my face was overcome with pain. His eyes widened. I assumed it was bruised. "Did I do that to you, Harley?" I shook my head and smiled. "You know clumsy me, I walked into the door looking for the light switch last night." He narrowed his eyes. "Don't lie to me Harley. You're not good at it." I hung my head and he sat beside me on the bed. He lifted my head and kissed me. "Let's get you fixed up. You look like a sad clown." He smiled. I went to kiss him again, but he got up and I fell face down on my comforter. He was walking out the door when he turned around and said "Meet me in my study. I have a project for you." I got up and trudged into my bathroom to check out my love bruises. It wasn't too bad and hardly noticeable. My make up would cover it nicely. I got to work on fixing myself up and my end product was better than what I started with. I sauntered down to his office as if nothing was wrong but I entered quietly and stayed by the door. He was at his desk writing furiously.

"Why so far away?" He patted the corner of his desk, which was his way of inviting me to sit. I skipped over to his desk and sat on the corner. He dropped his pen and turned in his chair towards me. "Harley. Do you want to know what I've been working on all night?" I looked at him thinking of last night. "Of course, Mr. J!" He grabbed my hands and said. "I know how to kill the bat." He smiled crazily. I smiled back at him as he grabbed the papers off of his desk and shoved them in my face. They were sketches of a gadget with a huge chamber in the middle. "This little gadget has enough batrachotoxin in it to flood the streets of Gotham!" He laughed "But there is one fatal flaw in my plan." He pointed to the chamber in one of his sketches. "This capsule is made of the only thing strong enough to hold it in its concentrated form, and I don't have it." I squinted and took a good look at it. "This is where you come in my dear Harley. I need you to confiscate this from Scarecrow." He said staring deeply into my eyes. "Anything for you Mr. J." I smiled. He jumped up and grabbed my face. I winced because he hit my bruise. He immediately removed his hands and picked me up wedding style. "I should have my way with you right here right now." He growled. "Mr. J! Kinky boy." I giggled. He put me down and reached for the P.A. microphone. "No one is to disturb me until further notice! If you do you die with the Bat!" He barked.

I woke up in Mr. J's arms to the sound of someone knocking on the door. He quickly got up and gave me his shirt to cover myself since my clothes were nowhere in sight. He pulled on his pants and threw the door open. "Damn it, Laffy. What the hell do you want?" The guy looked behind him to me. I instinctively ducked down in his chair. He closed the door some and said "Nothing in here concerns you other than me, now that the hell is it?" He repeated slowly. "Sorry boss. Your… _shipment_ is here." He said quietly. "Well get the goddamn toxin and store it." He growled and slammed the door. He turned around and looked at me disgustedly "Put some fucking clothes on. We have lots of work to be done before we can be permanently done with the bat."

"So, lemmie get this straight. I'm supposed to saunter intoScarecrow's place, walk into his most highly secure room, take the most valuable item in the room, and just walk out with it?" I crossed my arms as I looked over Mr. J's shoulder at the blueprints Scarecrow's place. Bozo, the one who came up with the dumb plan, scowled at me when Mr. J wasn't looking. "Fine, I'll do it. But Bozo's coming with me. He'll be my distraction." I smiled. Mr. J looked up at me and said "Great idea Harley! Sneak in while he's being mauled? Brilliant!" He laughed. "But if that's your plan you'll need more _help_." He said reaching for his P.A. Microphone. "Now, let's see… Laffy, um Tickles, And Smiles, meet me and Harley in my study. And I suggest you move fast. You haven't got much time." His laugh echoed through the halls.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up chained to something unidentifiable. Everything was hazy still, and i kept on fading in and out. I opened my eyes one time and came face to face with something. I think it was a person. "Harleeeeyyy..?" It whipsered to me. I faded out again. "Harlleeeyyy?" they whipered again. Nothing in my face this time. "Mr. J" I asked and faded out again. I heard mumbling for a while before i heard "...and you're not listening to me are you?" They sighed. "Of course you're not." When i woke up again i heard "We've been here for hours now!" I shook my head and tried opening my eyes again. "Four hours?" I asked the shook their head and turned to me. "You're such a tease, Harley. Go back to sleep."  
" Don't tell me what to do." I said trying to move around. My entire body was covered in chains. "This is uncomfortable. If i black out again can you move me somewhere a little less confined?" I asked. I felt droopy again and faded out. I woke up in an actual bed this time. My hands and feet were cuffed to the bed, but that was normal. In the Asylum, and at home. Home. Was i home? "Mr. J?" I asked the darkness around me. "Are you up this time? For good?" The same voice from earlier asked me. "Possibly. Probably not, but possibly." I giggled and started to drift off again. "Goodnight, Jonathan." i said. he sighed. "Goodnight, Harleen."

I woke up in the same bed still hand cuffed to it. I laid there for a while before someone emerged from the dark to wipe the make up off of my face. my bruise must've caught him of gaurd. His eyes widened. I turned my head so he couldn't see it until he blinked and turned back to me and re-entered the darkness. After a few moments of silence I heard some muffled yelling. then a door slammed. "Harleen. Did the clown do that to you?" Jonathan asked walking into the light and sitting beside me on the bed. I hadn't seen him without his mask since the asylum. I tried to grab at his neck but i was rudely reminded of the hand cuffs. "No, Jonathan. It happened when one of your guys hit me in the face with a friggin baseball bat." He shook his head. "For a psychologist your a horrible liar." He got up and walked to the foot of the bed.

"He doesn't deserve you, Harleen." His face was dark. Like Mr. J's when he was about to hit me. I flinched when he suddenly turned around. "I don't like that clown. He's got you paranoid. Brainwashed and paranoid." He sighed and walked towards the darkness. "Why, hello to you too Jonathan. how am i you ask? I'm feeling terrible! Why i'm feeling terrible? Im cuffed _against my will_ to a _hospital bed_ like im back in the _asylum! _Thank you for asking!" I chirped. He looked back at me. "If i let you roam freely you'll go on a killing spree and escape. Run back into the arms of the clown. That's not gonna happen." I narrowed my eyes at him. "So your gonna hold me hostage? Gonna make some ransom video or something?" He smiled and shook his head. "No, Harleen. You see, I've been waiting for the chance to rob the clown of you for many years, and you decide to one day show up at my doorstep. Who wouldn't take that chance? Now you're here safe and i can continue on to phase two. I hope you said goodbye to your 'Mr. J'." He said coldly. "you can't keep me from him. 'Till death do us part', Jonathan. 'Till death do us part'." I recited tearfully. His eyes widened. "You two aren't married!" he exclaimed. "We're pretty damn close!" i retorted. he threw up his hands and yelled "I haven't got time for this!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There were endless possibilities of what could've happened to her. She could've fell in a pothole and Croc got her. Or she ran into that green bitch she's always around, and she turned out to be Clayface. Or maybe the Bat got her and she's back in Arkham. I'd do anything to get her back. Fuck the capsule. If she's in trouble I'll bail her out. _But what if she just decided to leave you after how you treated her last night?  
Shut up. She's happy here.  
You saw the bruise on her face. The one you caused.  
She was interrupting my work.  
So you beat her within an inch of her life?  
She likes it. If she didn't she would've left me...  
__  
**I don't know whether or not i should continue this story... I'd love some feedback! (Pamela Isley- Poison Ivy you DON'T count! Love you Red!)**_


	3. Chapter 3

As of August 15 2013 (8/15/13) This story is up for adoption. Please clear it with me before you begin to add on to this story. (=

(BTW I'm not _demanding_ a shout out when you post it but one would be highly appreciated ^.^)


End file.
